Chyna's ReplacemANT
Chyna's ReplacemANT is a fanon episode written by NerdinRippedJeans. Inspired by the Flyna couple. Story Chyna’s POV Olive and I turn towards the door as the new girl walks in. She’s wearing a tight black-and-grey tee and what I assume to be skinny jeans. She’s kind of pretty, and we all turn towards her as Gibson does his usual “introduction”. Gibson- Welcome to the Ant Farm! Ha, I love doing that! Olive and I giggle. Gibson- My name’s Gibson. Licorice? The new girl smiles and her father, who was clad in a military suit, shakes Gibson’s hand. Dad- Nice to meet you Gibson. Gibson- And who is this? He turns towards the new girl. She smiles again. Girl- I’m Nicole. Gibson does his weird attempt at a smile, and then looks at his watch. Gibson- Oops! I have to go help mother take a bath. Enjoy your education! And with that, he left her and her father standing in the doorway. Her dad turns towards her. Dad- Well, sweetie, I think its time for me to go. Call me if you have any problems. Love you. He hugs her daughter. Nicole- Okay, dad. Love you too. He’s gone in a flash, and she just stands there awkwardly. No coming up to any of us and flashing a smile. No picking up an A.N.T pad and playing a game. Just… standing there, waiting for someone to be friendly and ask her how she is. Fletcher’s P.O.V There was the new girl. She was… I guess… kind of beautiful. I didn’t realize it then, but, she really was. She had dark brown hair, and deep brown eyes. Plus a beautiful smile. I felt kind of bad standing there and watching her feel lonely. I really needed to finish that painting, though. So I was stupid and didn’t say hi. Well, it really didn’t matter, because Olive walked up to her and started her usual Olive-ness. Olive’s P.O.V The new girl seemed nice. Chyna and I really wanted to talk to her. Chyna didn’t know what to say, but I did. So I walked up to her. Me- Bonjour! She smiles at me, and laughs. Girl- Hi. (: Me- So, you’re new? Where are you from? Girl- Well, I just moved from Ft. Lauderdale about a year ago. So Florida. But I’m originally from Puerto Rico. I immediately began my smartness. Me- Puerto Rico! One of the territories gained during the Spanish- American war and- Chyna finally decides to talk to her, but of course it had to be while I was talking. She smiles and apologizes, but why? I was just being entertaining. Chyna- I’m sorry about her. She’s a little…. smart. She giggles. Why does she have to giggle? Chyna- So, what’s your name, new girl? Girl- Well, my name’s Nicole, but please don’t call me that. Call me Nicky. Chyna smiles, and I join in. Chyna- What a pretty name! I’m Chyna, and this is Olive. I smile proudly. Chyna- Oh! And this is Angus and Fletcher. Both of them wave to Nicky. Nicky- Nice to meet you guys. We stand there for a while. Me- So, what classes do you have now? Nicky- Well, actually, I don’t have class until 2nd period, since I’m in all advanced classes. Chyna actually seems impressed. I don’t show it, but I am, too. Chyna- Cool! We have math this period, which… (looks at watch) is actually now! See ya later, Nicky? Nicky nods, and both of us leave. Nicky’s P.O.V So there I stood, alone again. In less than five minutes. Wow, must be some sort of a record. I looked around, and I noticed that that guy, Fletcher (who was kind of cute), was painting something. I didn’t really notice what he was painting, though. I only noticed the way that he enjoyed every stroke, as if he was in love with the painting. I hadn’t seen someone take so much pleasure in painting since my mom moved out. She was an artist, and a good one at that. But I was so mesmerized with his painting that I barely noticed he had turned towards me and was staring at me. I blushed and hoped he hadn’t noticed. No luck, though, because he quickly turned towards me and sat next to me. Fletcher- Were you staring at me? I blushed. Me- No! No! N-not at all! I was just amazed at the way you painted. He blushed back. Fletcher- Really? Oh gosh. I’m stupid, I just thought- I interrupted him. Me- It’s okay. I just… I just haven’t seen someone paint like that since my mom left. He turned towards me, and for the first time I noticed how pretty his eyes were. But that didn’t matter to me. At the moment, at least. Fletcher- I’m confused, was that a compliment? I giggled. Me- Of course it was. Now what were you painting? I stood up and turned towards the painting. I couldn’t believe it. It was a painting of that girl, Chyna. Of course it was. I knew that there was something about the way that he looked at her when she passed by. Plus, I had to admit, she was pretty beautiful. More beautiful than I would ever be, anyway. Fletcher’s P.O.V There I was, sitting next to who would become the girl of my dreams, without one thought about her in my mind. Chyna was all I thought about. Chyna, Chyna, Chyna. No “Oh, wow, she’s kind of cute”, or “Maybe I should ask her about herself.”. Zilch. Nada. Nothing. God, I’m an idiot. Not that I am now. I didn’t notice, but she looked really uncomfortable and embarrassed. Nicky- Um… I got to go practice some Volleyball. See you later. And with that, she was gone. Lunch Reg. P.O.V Chyna, Olive, and Fletcher were sitting together, chatting and laughing. Nicky sighed as she passed by their table. In a room-full of tables, she managed to find a stray table and sat her lunch down. A bunch of cheerleaders passed by her, giggling. What did I do wrong? Do I look bad? She thought. It didn’t matter, though. No matter how hard she tried to be beautiful, those annoying cheerleaders would NEVER talk to her. Or so she thought. Paisley, one of the cheerleaders pulled up a chair next to her. Paisley- Hi! Nicky smiled weakly. Paisley gave her a confused look. Paisley- Everything okay? Nicky shrugged, and Paisley’s eyes opened wide. Paisley- WAIT! Aren’t you that new A.N.T who’s really good at Volleyball? Nicky nodded. Paisley- Oh yeah! You’re from that place… um… Costa Rica? Nicky- Close, Puerto Rico. Paisley smiled. Paisley- Right! Well, they’re both in Canada! Nicky giggled under her breath. Paisley- My name’s Paisley, what’s yours? Nicky- Nicky. Paisley- Cool! I’ll see you later then, Nicky! With that, she picked up her tray and left. Science (2nd period), the following Monday Olive’s P.O.V I sat next to Nicky and smiled. She smiled back. Chyna trailed behind me and sat on the table next to us. She leaned towards Nicole. Chyna- Hey Nicky! I need some advice. Nicky leaned towards her. Nicky- What wise words does the young pupil need? ;) Chyna- Well, there’s this guy, and I really like him. I figured that since you’re a latin girl, you’ve got the flirty stuff. So… can you tell me how I should tell him how I feel? Nicky- Oooh, you’ve come to the right chica. It’s easy! Here, I’ll show you. She stood up, and I wasn’t sure that was a good idea. Thankfully, Mrs. Lankter wasn’t here yet. Nicky went up to Fletcher and did her magic. Nicky- Hey Fletcher. Fletcher looked up from his science book and smiled. Fletcher- Hi Nicky. What’s up? He stood up. Nicky- Listen, the truth is, I really like you. Fletcher stood there, paralyzed. Fletcher- Uh-uh-um… o-okay. With a smile, she walked back to our table. Nicky- See? Easy! Now all you got to do is go n’ tell your boy how you feel! Fletcher’s P.O.V Wow. That was… she was… Wow. How come I had never noticed how pretty she was. Wait- what should I do? I’ve never had someone like me before. Do I get her chocolates? An ice-cream cone? Roses! That’s it! I’ll get her a rose! This is going to be the best day of my life! Lunch Nicky’s P.O.V I walk into the lunch room, and I see Fletcher wave to me. I don’t think anything of it, and I walk up to him. Me- Hey Fletch. What’s up? At that moment, he just pulls up a chair for me and gives me a rose. What is this? Some sort of reality show? I don’t have time for this! I just failed a history test, and I need to ace the next one! And the little idiot just comes up to me and kisses me on the cheek! That was it! Me- What the heck? Fletcher? He looks at me like I’m some sort of weirdo. Fletcher- What? But I thought we were sort of… I mean… don’t you like me? Me- Huh? Gosh, no, I don’t like you! What’s wrong with you? Why would I ever… ugh! I stormed out of the lunchroom, leaving behind a boy with a broken heart and a wilted rose. End of school, next day Chyna’s P.O.V I don’t know what happened between Fletcher and Nicky, but they won’t talk to each other. At all. And Fletcher’s depressed. I mean, he can’t even smile anymore. Not even at me. Plus, Nicky’s been kind of grumpy lately. It’s probably just all the cramming she’s been doing lately. Nicky’s P.O.V I feel kind of bad for Fletcher. I didn’t mean what I said yesterday. The truth is, I really do like him. He’s sweet, funny, and just plain adorable. I don’t know what to do. He just… hates me now, I guess. Can’t say I blame him. I pretty much broke his heart. He steps into the A.N.T room and picks up his stuff. He turns towards me, and quickly walks away. I want him to forgive me so bad. I turn towards Chyna and take a deep breath. Me- Chyna? She looks at me. Chyna- Everything okay? Me- Not exactly. Listen, I need your help. Chyna- Tell me. What’s up. Me- I kind of broke something of Fletcher’s yesterday. I really didn’t mean to, but I did. Do you know how I can make it up to him, you know, make him forgive me? Chyna- Just tell him the truth. He’ll accept it, one way or another. Me- Are you sure? Chyna- If there’s one thing that I know about Fletcher, it’s that he is probably the most forgiving guy I’ve ever known. I sighed, and planned out what I was going to tell him. In between classes, same day Fletcher’s P.O.V Nicky’s walking up towards me and my locker, and I just want to blend into the scenery. She broke my heart, and not in a nice way. She left me with nothing but the rose that she didn’t accept. I can tell she wants to apologize, but I don’t want her to. It won’t mean anything. I close my locker quickly and begin my walk to class. But she corners me. Nicky- Listen, Fletcher- I push her away and keep walking. And I don’t stop until I hear her scream my name. I finally turn towards her. Me- There’s nothing to say. You were really mean, and I’m never going to forgive you. She grabs my arm and pulls me towards her. Nicky- Fletcher, please, just hear me out. I didn’t mean what I said. I swear. And if you don’t believe me, you can just leave. I don’t care. I do what she says, and I leave. I hear her voice trembling and I barely listen to what she says. Until what she says next. Nicky- Fletcher, I like you. I really do. I honesty, truthfully, like you. I have, ever since I met you. I turn towards her. She looks honest. I give in, and walk towards her. Me- If you really have always liked me, then why didn’t you prove it when you first met me? She stepped closer to me. Nicky- I… I looked into her eyes. Me- Prove it now, then. She looked down at her shoes. Then we kissed. It was like, what, half a second long. But, heck, I didn’t care. Pretty good for an eleven year old. That she kissed me, not the way she- I mean- she’s not a bad kisser- but- I was just happy that someone actually liked me, okay? (Wow, I never noticed this, but gosh, this was really mushy) Nicky’s P.O.V Errr… this day wasn’t exactly… normal. I don’t know why, but when Fletcher forgave me, I just kissed him. Well, maybe he kissed me. Pretty good for an eleven year old. No- I mean, that we actually kissed. Not that he’s a good kisser- he is- but that’s not important. Wow. My life is becoming a soap opera. (shudder) Well, at least dad doesn’t know. If he did… poor Fletcher. Find this Episode: Link: http://fanfic.4tnz.com/chapters/4e89df1224479821acd7bba6 Category:Fanfiction